


Never Be

by CosMochi95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMochi95/pseuds/CosMochi95
Summary: We we're built to fall apart.





	Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some scenes from the anime. But, I changed some parts.
> 
> Enjoy reading, tho.

You sat quietly in the Student Council, absentmindedly drumming your fingers on the table. Every now and then, you'd check your phone to look at the time. The meeting was supposedly finished but it took longer than expected. You blame the president for that. She's very hands-on when it comes to events and everything that has something to do with the school. Though, this meeting is such a bad timing. You promised _him_ and the basketball club that you'll be watching their game and that you'll cheer for them. Your feet were practically itching, wanting to go to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. You really hope that you'll make it in time before the match is over. With another glance to your phone, a sound of someone clearing their throat reached your ears. Looking up, your eyes met a pair of eyes that belong to the Student Council President. You shifted in your seat, stuffing your phone to your pocket. You almost shrunk in your seat, she caught you going through your phone, _again_.

Trust me, the last time she caught you, she made you run throughout the school grounds, you weren't able to walk for a week.

"Y-yes?"

"You seem a bit distracted, (Name)." The President smiled darkly that says 'I'll-hunt-you-in-your-sleep'

"Me? Pfftt. No."

"(Name)-chan's mind is somewhere else, Pres." Ren, the Council's secretary paused, as if thinking, "In the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, I guess.." He finished with a grin and you immediately shot him a glare.

"Come to think of it, the basketball club has a game today."

"I think the game is about to end and (Name)-chan, here." Ren pointed at you. "Was checking her phone, non-stop."

"You seriously need to focus, (Name)." She sighed.

After all, you are the Vice President of the Student Council. But, it's not that you weren't serious in your duties as the Vice President, it's just a certain brunette invades your mind and when he do, you're lost.

"I highly doubt that (Name)-chan could focus right now, especially that her beloved Kiyoshi-kun is waiting for her."

"Shut up, Ren." you growled, face flushed.

It was no news to these guys that you have a crush at the brunette. And these idiots were taking their sweet time to tease you a lot. They definitely enjoy doing it, especially with Kiyoshi around.

"I promised the basketball club that I'll watch the game."

"Eh, not Kiyoshi-kun?"

"And Teppei, too.." you snapped at Ren who smiled at you in return. "He's my best friend."

The two groaned and rolled their eyes at what you said.

" ' _He's my best friend_.' " Ren snorted, mimicking you. "We all know that you like him."

"Come on, (Name), when will you confess to him?"

"Not ever." you replied curtly. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus, he has a lot of things going on. It's Winter Cup."

"You should confess before it's too late, you know." Ren suggested.

"Ugh," you groaned. There's no point of listening to him anymore knowing that he's waaay too persistent about you confessing your feelings to Kiyoshi.

"Please, shut up. Things are not as easy as it seems." you turned to the President. "Akari-san, let's just continue the meeting."

With a nod, Akari picked up the papers in front of her, going over the students' proposals about the ball. You stayed up late last night sorting out the papers cause some students are such jackass, writing stupid craps on the paper.

"Okay, check this out----" Akari was cut off by a ringing.

Your phone vibrating violently in your pocket. You hesitantly reached for your phone when you saw the President's brow twitched, crumpling the paper in her hand.

"(Name).." Akari says, voice laced with annoyance.

"Sorry, Akari-san." you bowed, flipping your phone open. The President sent you a glare before plopping herself to her chair, Ren chuckled at her reaction only to receive a whack in the head.

"Hello?"

There was a second of silence before the person on the other line spoke up.

"Ah, Kuroko...I'm still at school. Sorry... What? The match is over?" you glanced over Akari as if saying that it was her fault. You could hear the team shouting at Hyuga to calm down as he was yelling about why you weren't there. "But, the team won right?...Thank god... What is it?..."

" _Just tell her, Kuroko.. Who do you think she'll punch if we don't tell her?_ " your cousin, Hyuga, grumbled from the background.

Your face fell as you shot up from your seat. "Kuroko?.... What?.. What happened to Teppei?!" your voice rose, etched with worry. Akari and Ren also stood from their seats.

"I-I'm coming!" you shut your phone and run towards the door. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry!"

"H-hey! (Name)-chan!!"

"(L/Name) (Name)! Get your ass back here!!!"

You could hear Ren and Akari's calls as you bolted down the stairs. You run through the streets of Tokyo, pushing civilians out of the way earning glares from them. Though, you didn't bother apologizing to them. All you could think of is Teppei.

' _(L/Name)-san, where are you?... Is that so? The match already ended. Yes, we won... Umm.. (L/Name)-san, I have something to tell you._ '

The traffic lights of the intersection started to flash, the lights will soon turn red but you didn't wait for it. Instead, you sprinted across. You could hear people yelling at you when a car zoomed passed you, almost hitting you but you managed to cross the street unharmed. Your heart was racing and you can't think straight. Tears brimmed the corner of your eyes. You were scared and nervous at the same time. What if something serious happened?

' _Kiyoshi-san... poured everything into the game but he reached his limit. He was exhausted and unable to stand alone. He was brought in the medical office.'_

Did his knee give in? Did it got worse? It wasn't healed yet. Certainly, you knew. You were there when he played against that cynical bastard, Hanamiya, and got injured. God, you almost killed Hanamiya that day. You were there when the doctor said that Kiyoshi's knee needs surgery. But Kiyoshi, being the stubborn ass he is, refused, knowing that he wouldn't be able to play basketball for the rest of his high school years.

You tried to convince him, of course. It then came to the point that you were practically yelling at his face,  telling him to undergo surgery. And when he started crying, you did too. He cried onto you and said he didn't want to stop playing basketball. Tears were flowing down his cheeks like waterfalls as he begged you.

' _Please, (Name)... don't tell me to stop playing... because you know... I can't. Basketball is a part of me.. Don't ask me to stop.. Don't kill me.'_

You felt a pang in your chest. You knew you couldn't resist him, so you let him do what he wanted. He had undergone through treatments and rehabilitation. You supported him through it all.

"Teppei, you idiot. Didn't I tell you not to push yourself too hard? I swear I'll punch your face."

Your lungs were screaming for air and your legs felt like they're going to give in. You smiled and sped up, seeing the Gymnasium ahead of you. At this moment, you didn't think of stopping to catch your breath. All that matters is Kiyoshi. So, you ran like your life depends on it.

It was then when you tripped over your own foot. You came crashing to the ground and the air was knocked out from your lungs. You were stunned for a moment before pushing yourself off the ground. You cursed yourself, staggering inside the Gymnasium. People were staring at your figure. You were a mess from the accident but you didn't care. The team was nowhere to be seen and you didn't have time to search for them. Ignoring the looks from the people around, you head towards the medical office.

The sound of someone groaning in pain reached your ears. Then, there was a loud smack. Your hand hovers over the door knob. You were about to open the door when you heard voices from inside.

"All done! Now you just have to replenish your nutrients and lie there. Rest."

It was Riko. She must've massaged Kiyoshi. You smiled, she massaged you before when you almost faint of exhaustion for running around the school grounds. Needless to say, Riko's massage is the best.

"Riko.. Could you stay with me a little longer?" Kiyoshi's voice break you from your thoughts and you stopped yourself from opening the door. You knew it's not good to eavesdrop but you were curious of what Kiyoshi will say.

"Looking at you gives me strength."

It felt like the world stopped as well as the beating of your heart. Your hand fell limp to your side as you took a step back. Your breath hitched in your throat, tears brimmed the corner of your eyes before cascading down your cheeks. The sound of your own heart breaking filled your ears. You don't want to hear them anymore, the pain will only get worse if you stay. And so, you ran away.

How can you be so stupid? It's not like you didn't know that they have history before. Riko and Kiyoshi used to date. You were the one that helped Kiyoshi confessed to Riko. He was the happiest and luckiest person in the whole world when she said yes. Sadly, you were the opposite of that.

Then things ended up between the two of them. Their break-up was unknown. Kiyoshi never told you.

You could still remember his tear stained face. It was a cold December night when he showed up at your door, his eyes were puffy from all the crying. His nose was red, you almost mistook him as one of Santa's reindeer. He was shivering like crazy, god knows how long he was standing out there. His brown hues were filled with sorrow and heartache. Your heart skyrocketed when he launched himself at you. His arms wrapped around you tightly, his sobs echoed throughout the night. He didn't have to speak. He didn't have to tell you. His tears spoke for himself.

And that's when you realize how much you love him. You just wished it was you, he loved instead of her.

You didn't have the guts to confess to Kiyoshi because he is your best friend. Moreover, you are afraid of this thing called rejection. You knew that once you confessed and get rejected, things will never be the same between you two. But now, you have your answer. You got rejected. Indirectly. Guess, it's much better this way, huh?

He probably still loves her. You've seen the way he looks at her, full of love and adoration. It's your fault.. falling for him. And you blame yourself for having that pathetic spark of hope inside you. Just who were you fooling? Do you really think that he'll like you? You were just a shoulder to cry on. And it pains you, knowing that he'll never look at you the same way he looks at her.

You _**are**_ his best friend. And that's all you'll ever be..

 


End file.
